


Men Are Babies

by cumberbabeswillrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Oneshot, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine spraining your ankle and Dean baby's you. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Are Babies

"Are you sure that you're okay? It doesn't still hurt?" Dean asks as he props my swollen ankle on a pillow. I fell during our last hunt and sprained it. I had done it before, so it really didn't bother me that much. I was used to aches and pains.

"Dean, I swear, I am fine. It hurts, yeah, but it'll get better in a few days. I'll wrap it and take it easy." I take a sip of my beer, letting the cheap tin water roll down my throat. I focus on that instead of the throbbing in my ankle.

"But it looks so gross and purple. Doesn't that mean it's hurt pretty bad?"

I sit up a bit, glaring at him. "Are you this worried just because I'm a girl? Or are you just being a baby about this? And yeah, it's purple. Blood vessels and some veins probably broke. That's what bruises are, just pooling blood."

Dean's face contorts into disgust. "Oh my god! We definitely need to get you to a hospital then." He turns to pick me up. I slap away his hands. 

"Stop, you big wuss. I'm perfectly fine. I'll take a few Advil or something."

"Dean, are you still babying her about this?" Sam asks as he walks in the motel door. "She's a big girl. I'm sure she can handle a sprain."

Dean bites his lip. "I wasn't babying anyone. Just making sure that she's okay. We need her for the next hunt." He lightly punches my arm. 

When Sammy turns his back, Dean leans in, kisses me on the cheek, and whispers, "I know you're strong, but it's nice to know that sometimes I can be big and strong too."

I smile, taking another swig of my beer. Men are babies.


End file.
